nirvanafandomcom-20200224-history
Nirvana Wiki:Discography
Albums '''''[[Bleach]]''''' *Released: [[June 15]] [[1989]] *Label: [[Sub Pop]] *Chart Positions: (1992): #24 (GER), #24 (FIN), #26 (AUT), #30 (NZ), #33 (UK), #34 (AUS), #46 (JPN), #89 (US) *RIAA Certification: Platinum *U.S. sales: 1.1 million *Singles: "[[Love Buzz]]", "[[Blew (EP)|Blew]]" '''''[[Nevermind]]''''' *Released: [[September 24]] [[1991]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #1 (US), #1 (US Heatseekers), #1 (FIN), #1 (POR), #2 (AUS), #2 (HOL), #2 (SWI), #2 (AUT), #2 (NOR), #2 (NZ), #2 (SPA), #3 (GER), #7 (UK), #12 (HUN), #13 (SWE), #24 (JPN) *RIAA Certification: 10x Platinum *U.S. sales: 13.2 million *Note: This was Nirvana's breakthrough album. Certified ten-times platinum, it is one of the [[Recording Industry Association of America|RIAA]]'s top 100 albums.[http://www.riaa.com/gp/bestsellers/topalbums.asp] *Singles: "[[Smells Like Teen Spirit]]", "[[Come as You Are]]", "[[Lithium (song)|Lithium]]", "[[In Bloom]]" '''''[[Hormoaning]]''''' *Released: [[February 5]] [[1992]] *Label: [[Geffen Records]] *Producers: [[Craig Montgomery]], [[Dale Griffin]] *Chart positions: #2 (AUS), #67 (JPN) *Note: This was only released in [[Australia]] and [[Japan]]. '''''[[Incesticide]]''''' *Released: [[December 12]] [[1992]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #10 (AUT), #14 (UK), #17 (HOL), #18 (FIN), #18 (SWI), #22 (AUS), #23 (NZ), #27 (NZ), #39 (US), #40 (GER), #50 (JPN) *RIAA Certification: Platinum *Worldwide sales: 1.3 million *Note: An album of b-sides and rarities *Singles: None but a promotional video was made for "[[Sliver (song)|Sliver]]" '''''[[In Utero]]''''' *Released: [[September 21]] [[1993]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #1 (US), #1 (UK), #1 (SWE), #2 (AUS), #3 (NZ), #4 (POR), #5 (FIN), #7 (NOR), #8 (AUT), #10 (HOL), #13 (SPA), #13 (JPN), #14 (GER), #16 (SWI), #40 (HUN) *RIAA Certification: 5x Platinum *U.S. sales: 5.8 million *Singles: "[[Heart-Shaped Box]]", "[[All Apologies]]", "[[Rape Me]]", "[[Pennyroyal Tea]]" '''''[[MTV Unplugged in New York]]''''' *Released: [[November 1]] [[1994]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #1 (US), #1 (UK), #1 (AUS), #1 (AUT), #1 (NZ), #1 (HOL), #1 (SPA), #2 (SWE), #3 (SWI), #3 (FIN), #6 (NOR), #6 (GER), #9 (HUN), #16 (ITA), #20 (JPN) *RIAA Certification: 5x Platinum *U.S. sales: 5.2 million *Singles: "[[About a Girl]]" '''''[[From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah]]''''' *Released: [[October 1]] [[1996]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #1 (US), #2 (NZ), #2 (FIN), #3 (UK), #3 (AUT), #4 (HUN), #6 (SWE), #7 (FRA), #7 (SPA), #8 (NOR), #9 (SWI), #11 (HOL), #12 (JAP), #38 (GER) *RIAA Certification: Platinum *U.S. sales: 1.3 million *Singles: "[[Aneurysm (song)|Aneurysm]]" (Promotional single only) '''''[[Nirvana (album)|Nirvana]]''''' *Released: [[October 29]] [[2002]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #1 (AUS), #1 (AUT), #2 (SWI), #2 (IRE), #2 (BEL), #2 (NZ), #2 (CAN), #2 (CAN), #3 (US), #3 (UK), #5 (GER), #5 (NOR), #6 (JAP), #6 (HOL), #6 (DEN), #6 (ITA), #9 (FIN), #10 (SWE), #11 (SPN), #24 (POR), #106 (HUN) *RIAA Certification: Platinum *Singles: "[[You Know You're Right]]" '''''[[Sliver: The Best of the Box]]''''' *Released: [[November 1]] [[2005]] *Label: [[DGC Records]] *Chart Positions: #12 (CAN), #21 (US), #26 (AUT), #26 (GRE), #43 (ITA), #56 (UK), #77 (ARG), #87 (SWI), #97 (GER) *Note: A selection of rarities from the box set [[With the Lights Out]] *Singles: (none) Singles "[[Love Buzz]]" *Released: 1988 *Debut single "[[Sliver]]" *Released: 1990 *Non-album single "[[Smells Like Teen Spirit]]" *Released: 1991 "[[Come As You Are]]" *Released: 1992 *Second single from ''[[Nevermind]]''. "[[Lithium]]" *Released 1992 "[[In Bloom]]" *Released 1992 "[[Heart Shaped Box]]" *Released 1993 "[[All Apologies]]/[[Rape Me]]" *Released 1993 *Double A-side single "[[Pennyroyal Tea]]" *Not offically released (set to be released in 1994). Box Sets/Videos/Interviews Music Videos Awards Chart Positions Albums Singles =